This invention relates to a spring-loaded press pin of the type which comprises a pin slidable within a guide sleeve against a resilient force.
A pull pin of this kind has become known in various constructions. It is common to these constructions that a stud is attached to the pin which as a rule is made of metal. The pin in this case passes through a guide sleeve in which it is slidable against a resilient force. A compression spring for exerting the resilient force is supported at one end on a fixed shoulder of the pin and at the other end on a shoulder which is formed in the guide sleeve. The guide sleeve and the stud are therefore located axially one above the other, which is associated with the disadvantage of a large overall height.